Kyuubi Drabbles
by Rosethorn Li
Summary: -Drabbles centered around Kyuubi, all 300 words- Currently: Desperate Times: Naruto feels each and every of Kyuubit's attempts at escape. To See, To Know, When bored, sleep calls, and sometimes, Kyuubi dreams.
1. Death's Advocate

**Death's Advocate  
**Written for the LJ community Drabble123.  
Prompt: Dedication

* * *

Drabble Summary: Kyuubi is dedicated to only on thing: himself.

Note: Will be in chronological order, i.e. chapters will change order, as I am not writing them in their specific order. Thus, this is the first chapter now, but might not be after the next update.

Secondary Note: There are 20 prompts on the challenge table. All drabbles will be interrelated, thus the chronological order.

* * *

_Kyuubi _enjoyed the fearful screams of his victims, the simple instinct his mere presence provoked: to run, to flee, to ride and hope you would be passed by. It was so exciting, to crush the weak and fragile bodies of those vermin in his magnificent fangs. Blood dripped from his muzzle in streams, staining his coat an even darker red and adding to his to ferocious image.

Sweet tasting blood of his kills, the current that drowned away the smoky taste the power of his tails always left. So thick and nutritious, staining his taste buds for a long time after. Even while he slept, he could dream and taste the fresh blood on his tongue.

Such intoxicating power to have them surrendered to fear, at his nonexistent mercy. Kyuubi fed off of their torment, their pain and their dying, hopeless wishes to continue living. He gaffed at their pathetic attempts at life, seeing no reason to do anything but overrun them. No being was superior to him in this way.

Vicious, destructive beast; they cursed him, all the while afraid to speak his name. As if his presence would manifest from such a simple thing. Aware of their talk, yes, but uncaring. Kyuubi cared only for himself.

"Mercy! Mercy!" they cried, dying by his will, overcome by his power. Kyuubi had no concept of such a thing as mercy. Only the weak and helpless contemplated so lowly a concept, those he concurred and fed from. The killing would only stop when he was satisfied, full by their despair. Kyuubi's hunger was limitless, insatiable.

Bloodlust, his addiction, and the fox's all consuming rage that could only be quelled by the deaths of others. Captivated by his selfishness, consumed by madness; Kyuubi's existence was dedicated to fulfilling his need to kill.

* * *

**Word Count:** 300

* * *


	2. To See, To Know

**To See, To Know  
**For the LJ community Drabble123.  
Prompt: Melancholy.

* * *

Drabble Summary: When bored, sleep calls, and some times, Kyuubi dreams.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a being of power: made of the glutinous nature of fire, the all consuming rage and hate of the universe, packed into his mountainous form. He is one of a kind; other foxes may call themselves kitsune and trick the humans for amusement's sake, but none were like him, the Destroyer, the Devourer, who shook the earth with a single step, rose the oceans with one flick of a tail.

He did not get _lonely._

Kyuubi grew bored with the world, it was true; even his insatiable need for the destruction of others was quelled every once in a while, when the terrified cries ceased being a source of amusement and more an annoyance. At these times, he slept deep in his den, and always woke to a more interesting world. (He then went about causing terror and mayhem every which way, much to the horror of the human populous.)

During his hibernation, sometimes he dreamed lovely, bloody dreams… and sometimes he did not.

-()-

Kyuubi was dreaming, a nightmare. The dreadfulness of it, to be, to be…!

He was human, and he was lonely.

_Loneliness_. It eat at his insides and made him crave contact, any form of contact. Anything would do, just as long as people paid attention!

He was small and fragile and could not think to harm a thing. There were others just as small and frail (and ugly; Kyuubi shuddered, mourning the loss of his lovely tails. But he was not the master of this place; he didn't know who was, the knowledge was blocked from him. Kyuubi was dormant, had no say, and it terrified him.) They had people who were warm and kind.

Why was he alone?

Kyuubi dreamed a long time, and woke to a very different place.

* * *

**Word Count:** 300

* * *


	3. Desperate Times

**Desperate Times  
**For the LJ community Drabble123.  
Prompt: Undercurrents.

* * *

Drabble Summary: Naruto feels each and every of Kyuubi's attempts at escape.

* * *

Naruto woke to a sharp, sudden pain in his stomach. Something was rending him apart from the inside out, tearing his internal organs into pieces. Against the urge to curl up on his side, he slowly stretched out on his back and peered, with a sickening feeling to what he might see, under his nightshirt.

Though he knew what the human body was capable of (Iruka was not one to spare his students entirely), his stomach, his stomach was--

A wave of nausea overcame him; he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Bile fresh in his throat, he gagged and heaved until nothing more would come. Sickness coated his tongue and mouth in a foul taste; he cleared his throat but the soreness persisted.

The sight was too much, and the rest--

--his stomach muscles twisted and spasmed around the seal, looking bruised and feeling fevered. Inducing pulsing pain, severe nausea and the sting of tears that Naruto was determined to ignore. Apparently delusions came with the package because somewhere, someone was bang bang banging against metal bars: the sickening sound of flesh and bone hitting metal over and over and over again, unceasing in its constant drum.

So great was the peak of pain that he screamed and screamed, keeping his jaw clenched to contain the sound.

Sweat freedom and the horrid blond creature awaited, to enact his vengeance upon. If only the bars would bend to his will, to his thrashing, desperate attempts.

Kyuubi rammed the gate with his broad side, feeling the figmentive metal against his incorporeal form as pain the bruising of bone. He backed away and ran again, throwing all his great weight into the thrust.

The bars stood strong, the paper seal refusing to flutter against the might-be-wind caused by his constant motion.

Naruto felt each and every attempt, as Kyuubi's determination grew to desperation.

* * *

**Word Count: **314 (uncut version)


End file.
